George Weasley and the Death Eater
by Ferretess xxx
Summary: When George gets a detention with the new professor Elliott, everything goes haywire. Eventually, he and his friends hatch a plan to stop this chaos.
1. Chapter 1

"Psst, George!" whispered Fred, during Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was he and his twin's second year, and Professor Elliott, the new professor, was a total bore. Everyone knows that reading muggle "Haiku" poems wasn't a real way to defend yourself against Lord Voldemort, a.k.a. You-Know-Who. Although, he's not a real threat right now, because of Harry Potter, but we won't get into that now. It's a long story.

"Yeah, Fred?" George was careful to be quiet as he hadn't perfected the charm to block out sounds from others.

"Use a summoning charm to steal Young's wand!"

"Great idea! Accio Mary Young's wand!" whispered George.

"AAAHHHHH!" a scream came from the Slytherin side of the room.

"Goodness, Miss Young, are you- oh my lord Miss Johnston go get Madam Ponfrey!" said Professor Elliott as Mary Young fainted.

"Um, excuse me, Professor Elliott?" came a voice.

"Yes, Miss Bennett?"

"I-I s-saw w-w-who d-did it."

"Who?"

"G-George Weasley."

"MR. WEASLEY YOU HAVE DETENTION WITH ME AT 7:30 TONIGHT."

"Pr-Professor Elliott?"

"What in heaven's name do you want, Fred Weasley?" she screamed.

"It's all m-my fault. I told George to do it. I s-should be the one in detention tonight." Normally, Fred didn't stutter. However, Bernadette Elliott was as bad as a death eater. He had his suspicions, too.

"You just don't want your brother in detention. You had nothing to do with it. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor."

Fred knew there was no point in arguing. So he just left it.

"Listen for the wind. Potter's glasses aren't so cute. What the be e eep." joked a heavy dark arts supporter, Tammy Atkins, a Slytherin.

"Miss Atkins, a Haiku is about nature."

"I don't care what muggles say, this is NOT defense against the dark arts! I never liked it, but STILL! MUDBLOOD STUFF! OMG!"

"Tammy, please contain yourself. See me after class for a few moments. Do not worry, you are most certainly not in trouble."

"Oh, ok, thanks. Love ya! But not in that way." Tammy said, quite awkwardly.

"Y-yes dear."

Tammy Atkins couldn't have blushed any more.


	2. Chapter 2

"George, did you see that?"

"Yeah, it is so unfair!"

"I know right."

It was after DADA, or Haikus, and Fred and George were furious with Tammy Atkins' little "incident". How could she make fun of muggles and Harry Potter in the same sentence? The twins would be jealous of her ability if it'd been used for good. But the real problem was how she got off with nothing, while George had detention from something so minor, it could've gone unnoticed in another teacher's class, like Flitwick or Binns. So, that explains why Fred and George are waiting outside to 'accidentally overhear' what happened to Atkins.

Then it happened. Tammy Atkins opened the door. Fred nearly shot 'Avada Kedavra' at her with fury, but George held his twin back. They couldn't miss their lone opportunity. Atkins went to join her BFF, Julietta McCoy, and they walked to the Great Hall for lunch. Fred and George followed but made sure their eavesdropping was undetectable.

"Julietta, guess what?"

"What is it, Tammy? You sound really excited!"

"Professor Elliott, well, s-she's a Death Eater!"

"Sweet-o!"

"IKR! OMG! Haha!"

_Girly-girl, _thought Fred.

"She only punished _Weasley_," Tammy continued on as if George was nothing but a house-elf, "because she needs revenge on anyone who was in the Order."

"Well then, we were right! Elliott does rock!" Julietta sounded like she was about to burst.

"Hey, you know the Dark Lo- OMG!"

"Wha- OMG! Weasleys are following us!"

The Slytherin girls sounded as if they were about to die.

"What makes you think we're following you?" asked George as innocently as he could.

"Well, you're only fifteen feet behind us!" the girls bellowed together.

"So, there isn't enough room here for everyone to be a hundred feet apart, unless I'm mistaken? Am I blind, Julietta? Tammy? Blind?" Fred was an excellent threat-giver.

"Not the point. The corridor is empty anyways. So, Tammy, shall we consult Aimey? After all, our friend _is _excellent at memory wiping spells." threatened Julietta.

"McCoy."

"My name's Julietta, _Freddyrick._"

"Shut up, call my brother and I by our real names, and I might not unleash the killing curse on you and your little 'friends'."

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Expelliarmus!" _George was practically forgotten after the fight, so he was in a good position to defend his brother.

"Oi! What're ya'll doin'?" It was Aimey. And Percy. What the…?

"Hey, Percy, why're you with Aimey?" Fred made sure to use his most disgusting vomiting sound directly after Aimey's name.

"We're not together, what're you mental?"

"Sorry, Tontinn, but I need to ask for my dear older brother's confirmation."

"George, of course we're not together!" Percy sounded quite exasperated.

"Well, lets go gals. LOL!" Nothing was more annoying than a chorus of Julietta, Tammy, and Aimey's high, singsong voices.

"Well, I must be off as well. See you later, Gred. Forge."

"Haha, later Perce," Fred said, as George was laughing too hard for words.

It took only another minute to reach the Great Hall from the corridor they were in, but Fred and George figured it was safer to keep their distance from McCoy, Tontinn, and Atkins, so they waited for about two minutes. Just enough to keep their distance, but not enough for Snape or Elliott to suspect them of whatever Peeves was doing right then.

"Hey, George, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you just did, but I don't mind another."

"Haha. Yeah. Ok, so anyway. My question."

"Er, right. So, what is it?"

…

"F-fred? Your, um, q-ques-ti-tion?"

"Stutterer, huh? K, well, um, I, I, w-wanted to ask y-you something."

"UGGG I know that. Fred. WHAT!"

"Well, I, um, think that the girls are going to t-tell Elliott about what we d-did. And she is already quite a-awful. S-so, will you, uh, tell me if s-she does anything t-t-t-to y-you? P-please?" Fred seemed as if he was on the verge of tears. This shocked George, so he took a few minutes to answer.

"Fred? Please, don't c-cry. Of course I'd tell you. When have I ever lied to you?" George was slightly hurt, but didn't want to admit it.

"Never. Of course, never have you lied. It's me that has. I just don't want a repeat of the time when that seventh year, Johnny Curtis, was bullying me and I didn't tell you."

"Oh, Fred, that's right. But don't worry. I swear I'll tell you everything that happens."

"Great. I l-love you, Gred."

"Haha, Forge. So, isn't this pumpkin juice scrumptious?"

"Um, a little off topic, George, but, you're right, it most certainly is."

"You know who made it?"

"Well, a house-elf, of course."

"No, specifically, Fred."

"Oh. No, why?" _Has George lost his marbles?, _he wondered.

"Well, it was the new house-elf. From the last descendent of Helga Hufflepuff, Lora Leigh Davies. His name's Tee-yor-din. Spelt T-y-d-o-r-n. I think. Haha."

"Ok. So?"

"That house elf is special Fred."

"Oh my Merlin, have you lost your marbles?"

"No. Tydorn is special because he destroyed the 'Gunthvamp' curse. Y'know, the one that turns people into vampires."

"Oh. What are you, a NEWT student or something?"

"No, but-"

"Dude. Have you had any Polyjuice Potion?"

"Course not." George couldn't hide his hurt this time.

"What is your problem? I-" But Fred was interrupted. Quite loudly too, I may add. George just couldn't stop it. He was bawling his eyes out. Fred couldn't pretend he didn't cause it, because everyone nearby was eavesdropping when Fred accidentally spoke his mind.

"G-george?"

*sniff* "W-what?" His tone was very sharp, so Fred was caught off guard.

"I-I didn't mean what I s-said. It j-just slipped out." A few tears were starting to fall from Fred's eyes as well, he just couldn't hide it this time.

"Fred, if I wasn't inseparable from you, I'd never believe that r-ridiculous story. I know you m-meant it though I hate the t-thought. That's why I'm c-crying. But I love you, Fred. I forgive you. And maybe I just won't play another 'smarty-pants' joke as long as I live."

"George! That was b-beautif-ful. I-I know I sound girly saying that. Anyway, that was a joke? I'm so sorry, it's all my f-fault. I was upset, and couldn't take a j-joke for a moment." Fred half-sobbed.

"T-thanks. You don't sound like a girl, be real. And, our promise? About the uh, you-know-what-I'm-talking-about? It's still on. I'll tell you everything." Oops. George was supposed to keep that a secret.

As George was about to say sorry, he was interrupted.

"K, sappy stuff-away. It's just not you guys, ya know?" Percy could be so annoying at times.

"Perce, mind your own bloody bus-"

"Do NOT say the b word."

"Sorry. Anyway, mind your own b-word," _oy vey,_ thought Percy, "business you, you, mud blood!"

"GEORGE WEASLEY DO NOT LET ME HEAR THAT WORD COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AGAIN! ESPECIALLY WHEN TALKING TO A PURE BLOOD LIKE ME!" Percy was clearly about to blow up.

"Fine then, _mom._ You're nothing but a blood _traitor_, anyway."

"MOM IS GOING TO HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Percy screamed, before breaking a chandelier in half with rage.

"_Aquamenti!"_

"_FRED!"_

"_What, Perce, I just thought you should cool off a bit." said Fred. Immediately, before having a chair thrown at his face, he and George bolted for their dormitory. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh crap," said George once they slammed the door behind them.

"Wha- oh Merlin, your detention!" Fred said, with dawning realization.

"Um, gotta go. See you later, I'll tell you everything."

"K, bye Gred."

"Forge. Haha."

As George made his way to Elliott's classroom for detention, his mind was racing. He'd once read a book where a lady tortured a kid named Freddy. They were young, so George and Fred slept together to prevent nightmares that night. This thought was haunting him so much, he walked right past Elliot's office. He was nearly at the end of the corridor when he was jolted awake.

"Hey, Weasley, where're you going? Get over here before I make you do double detention." Elliott's voice was threatening, but that wasn't unusual for George, that always happened at detention with mean teachers.

"I-I was just daydreaming, so I missed the door." George hoped his reasoning was good, it was actually true.

"Hmm. Likely story. Either way, if you fail tonight, you're coming back every night till you get it right. This is no easy task, you know."

"I-I s-see." Fred was going to hear about this, no doubt about it. George was holding back a killing curse for what, strangely enough, was not the first time today.

"Well, let me explain what you are doing. With nothing but your wand," George gulped at this, "you will be defeating a Abercormby dragon. These are very, very dangerous. Less than ten of a few hundred dragon tamers have come out alive when handling these. Just kidding, only about a quarter of them have actually died, but only came out without staying at St. Mungo's for at least three days." Elliott couldn't have made it sound more threatening and, well, dangerous, to say the least.

"B-but, what if I-I d-die?" George was on the verge of tears, and a killing curse, for that matter.

"You shouldn't."

"But I'm only a s-second y-year." He was starting to whimper slightly. He knew that his great-great grandfather, Cameron Weasley, had died trying to train an Abercormby. His father told the story at every Thanksgiving, during 'story time', a Weasley family tradition.

"I knew the most advanced spells in my first year."

"I'm not you." George's voice was a bit more firm, because of his anger.

"Praise Vol- Merlin. I'd be hideous."

"I'd be insulted if I didn't just receive evidence of you being a death eater!" George said, somewhat triumphantly. But before he could notify Fred or Dumbledore, Elliott cast a memory spell, so George forgot about her blunder and thought she simply said Merlin. Although, he was curious as to why he was rather dizzy and nauseous.

"Um, Professor Elliott? I feel nauseous and dizzy all of a sudden." George hoped for an excuse to leave detention, but he was asking mainly because he knew it was the right thing to do. Ha, who am I kidding? Who cares about the right thing? Not George.

"Well, maybe you should go run into a wall," she said sarcastically.

"B-but I feel like I'm gonna p-puke."

"I don't care. It is not my problem." she was aggravated about her loss of torture-time.

"Well, okay, um, anyway, where'd ya get the d-dragon?" He wanted to avoid trouble, and he was quite curious.

"Erm, I'm an unregistered Animagius."

"Lemme tell DUMBLEDORE then, MEANY." It slipped out.

But it went unnoticed, for Bernadette Elliott, the unregistered Animagius. Abercormby dragon (tongue twister), had transformed after saying her last word. Luckily, George remembered the stunning spell, impressive considering he never paid much attention, and shot it at Elliott's heart. For his self-defense, however, he couldn't remember the shield spell.

After all, how could he? George had a split second to think before Elliott lunged at his chest. The beast ripped off his shirt and ate it. He had a funny feeling that his shirt was only an appetizer. Well, on the bright side, he left his school robes in the dorm, so it was only his muggle clothes.

No time for thoughts. George needed to save himself. He finally remembered his shield charm. "_Protego!" He yelled as Elliott lunged for his heart again. He was only half a split second late, but that was a huge error. George couldn't concentrate in the least with such pain. He thought his chest would rip in half if this continued for another second. Then he was out cold._


	4. Chapter 4

About ten minutes later, people from everywhere in the castle heard it. The scream, some called it, although only Gryffindors knew who did it. Fred Weasley, of course, but he even started crying and yelling and eventually fainting. So he was in the hospital wing at the moment.

Professor Elliott, after realizing that George had fallen, whether he be just out cold or actually dead, transformed back into a human. She then performed memory charms on George so he couldn't chew her out. She was never one for cover stories.

So, now George had a completely bogus story in his mind. Or he would, if he were to wake up. He thought he'd been out in the woods with Hagrid and Elliott. The deep gashes on his chest were from a duel with a student who has no face. But George believed it, as Elliott _was_ the best memory modifier since Joanne Stanton, and that was three-hundred years ago. Anyway, as Elliott wanted George to keep being tortured like this until death, she had to make up the duel part as an excuse for giving him more detentions.

Once George's memory was settled, she needed to throw him somewhere besides her office. That would be way too suspicious. So she literally _threw _him in a stray broom closet. Elliott figured that perhaps he'd die there, as she didn't think it was ever used, and certainly couldn't be opened from the inside.

But she had only just reached a point where she wouldn't be suspicious when he was discovered. Apparently, Oliver Wood had mistaken that stray closet for the usual one where he kept a secret plan he was developing, which Slytherins couldn't find. He was quite startled, thinking at first that George was Martin Crusoe, a seventh-year Slytherin. But then he found the gashes, the shredded bits of shirt left on, and the fact that he was out cold.

Oliver ran to get Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. By the time they were back, a small puddle had formed at George's chest. Made of blood. Madam Pomfrey gasped, and even Dumbledore went pale. Oliver, who thought he and Fred were perfect beaters in Quidditch, felt silent tears creeping down his face. Icy, wet, tears. They stung his cheeks.

But meanwhile, George was dyeing of blood loss, and Fred would be soon of shock. They rushed him to the hospital wing, unfortunately on the other side of the castle. Percy was there, visiting his friend, Malcolm Luther, who had broken his arm in Quidditch and needed to regrow bones. When he first saw the bright red hair, his first instinct was Ron. Even though he was obviously at the Burrow. Strange, he thought. But when he saw the boy's chest, he gave out a small yell. Luckily, the only patient, Malcolm L., was wide awake anyway, and had gasped himself.

While Madam Pomfrey took George to a bed and began her work, Dumbledore explained to Percy. "Ah, okay, but, um, which twin _is _this? I still can't tell them apart." Percy said, after listening in pure horror to George's story.

"I can't either, but I think it's George. Fred was definitely in the Gryffindor common room a couple minutes before Wood found him, and I know George had detention with Professor Elliott tonight, and was scheduled to get out about five minutes _after _we found him. Hmm." Percy wasn't sure if Dumbledore was aware he was there, he looked so lost in thought.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey?" Percy replied.

"Why don't you just scurry along, tell the boy's twin what happened."

"Uh-okay. If he screams and dies, it's not my fault."

"I never knew you were a joker." Dumbledore was back in reality.

"Hah hah, I guess I am. Well, uh, see ya."

Percy was really dreading this, but he couldn't stand to bother Madam Pomfrey, especially if it threatened the twin's life.

"Rumblejumpkins." What a strange password.

Fred was alone in the common room, as it was already almost midnight, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's Quidditch match wasn't over yet. He was pacing.

"Percy?"

"H-hi, uh which twin are you?"

"Fred. Duh."

"Oh. Sorry. So it's George…"

"Where is he?" Fred demanded.

"It's a long story." Percy knew it wouldn't bother Fred if it had to do with his twin, but he couldn't force any other words out.

"So? I am going to hear it." He sure could get his way, Percy thought glumly, as he told the tale, ending with the gashes so as to avoid the commotion until later.

Fred screamed, and screamed, before Percy just stuffed a stray bag in Fred's mouth. No use. Fred started crying. It reminded Percy of when he was a baby. But then, as he just threw the bag aside, more screaming and yelling and crying. Not such a good combination. As he was about to go get McGonagall, Fred fainted.

Knowing you only stay fainted for about ten minutes usually, Percy waited. Exactly twelve minutes. Then, as Fred started shaking, and moaning, Percy brought him to the hospital wing.

"Percy?"

"George is the one with the gashes. Dumbledore was right. This is Fred. He screamed and cry-"

"We heard him." Madam Pomfrey interrupted.

"Then he fainted, so I left him for twelve minutes."

"Smart." Percy hadn't even noticed Dumbledore was there, as he was in the shadows.

"B-but then h-he started t-to shake a-and m-moan. I-it was really bad." He was on the verge of tears. _Be strong, _he told himself, _you can do it_.

Dumbledore was at a loss of words, and Madam Pomfrey looked as if she'd been kissed by a dementor. This made Percy start to cry, the silentness fading, and then sobbing. He couldn't help it. Deep down inside, Percy _did have a heart. He loved Fred and George even more than Ginny, Bill, and Charlie. Ron was just a complete utter nuisance. _

_Percy was expecting to be comforted, or given the evil eye or something. He'd let his guard down, so when Dumbledore started crying, too, Percy stopped with shock. Madam Pomfrey really needed a bed of her own to be nursed in._

"_Well, I'm gonna go check on Gred. And Forge." Percy nearly fainted. He hadn't even heard Gred and Forge, just hearing a teacher say gonna was unusual enough. This must be a dream._

"_Well, Percy, I'm off to bed. You should be too."_

"_Yes, sir, Professor Dumbledore."_

_OoO_

_When Fred woke up from his nightmare/trance, it was a very sunny, bright, and cheerful day. Then he saw the hospital wing, and he started tremoring with fear. George just couldn't be covered in gashes. What had Elliott done to his twin? His other half? He then saw George, wrapped in so many bandages you could barely see the skin on his chest. Fred screamed, cried, and got the attention of Madam Pomfrey, but he was in a trance. Again. Hello nightmares, good-bye real world. Now I know what it must be like when Voldemort comes to hunt you._

_OoO_

"_Were is me?" George couldn't think, see, hear, or feel properly. His chest still stung, but that reason seemed, well, fake. He knew there was no duel, his wand had been left in Elliott's office. He sat up. It hurt more, but he didn't care. Then he vaguely saw two flashes of red. Exactly like Weasley hair, maybe. And he heard crying. He'd heard Fred cry twice before, so who could it be? Percy never cried right? Thinking of Fred made his senses return to normal. He saw Percy crying!_

"_Percy?" _

"_GEORGE! YOU'RE ALIVE! FRED! FRED! WAKE UP! FRED! FRED! GEORGE IS AWAKE!"_

"_Perce, calm down. What happened?"_

"_You don't know?"_

"_No. I remember entering Elliott's office for detention, thinking of my promise to Fred. And none of your business, so don't ask. She had an evil grin on her face, and said something about something illegal." Percy's face paled at this. "So then ten minutes later I felt a searing pain in my chest, my wand fell, and I was out. Next thing I remember, I was here, saw you, and began telling you this story." George chuckled at his little joke._

"_Your wand was found in the corridor. It's in my dorm for me to keep until you're released. But stay awake, please, George. I will be back in ten minutes, I promise."_

"_K, I'll try not to sleep."_

"_See ya."_

_OoO_

"_Hey, I'm back. Good, you're still up."_

"_Yep. What's with Fred?"_

"_He's in shock. You were half expected to die," and Percy told him everything they knew._

"_Wow. Wood? He's okay after all, huh?"_

"_More than just ok. He's a hero. Gryffindor won a hundred points from him alone.""Sweet!"_

"_Yeah, so, anyway, I brought your wand."_

"_K, why?"_

"_So I can see the last two spells used. I've been in the library."_

"_Oh."_

"_Let's see," Percy mumbled a spell with George's wand._

"_Hmm, Protego, and Stupefy." Percy was going pale again._

"_I just remembered what happened," George piped up, and filled Percy in._

_But before he could get to the Animagius part, his chest suddenly hurt so much, he was out. _


	5. Chapter 5

"AAHHH! GEORGE! HELP! MADAM POMFREY! AHHH! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!" Percy had never been so loud in his life, not even when he was a baby, or when he broke his ankle.

"Mr. Weasley, what on heavens name is hap- oh my goodness, Fred, you're awake?"

"Huh? Oh, well, that's not important at the moment. George was awake, and NOW HE'S BACK OUT!"

"Mr. Weasley, please, calm down. I can handle this. Look on the bright side, he's alive right?" Madam Pomfrey was quite good at calming him down.

"Merlin, I wasn't even thinking about that! Well, now I'll talk to Fred and you handle George, alright?"

"Mr. Weasley, you are, quite frankly, not in charge. But I'd have said the same thing, so, yeah, just do that."

"Okay."

"So, um, Percy, was George really awake?" Fred seemed quite surprised.

"Yeah. He remembered what happened to get his cuts. But as he started to get to the good part, the part we _don't _already know, he broke out in pain and went back into a trance. Then I started screaming."

"Yeah," Fred interrupted, "It woke me up. I heard the rest."

"So, what have you dreamed about, exactly? You've seemed to be only sleeping, but nothing could wake you up. It was, well, weird."

"Oh, just nightmares about George dyeing and stuff. You know, nothing big. I scream all the time from my dreams."

"Oh. Was that a joke or sarcasm?" Percy asked, knowing Fred must be recovering if he could make jokes and talk about Fred without screaming and fainting.

"Both, I guess. But really, haven't you been, like, haunted or something? I'm serious this time."

"Well, yeah, it's true that I've had nightmares. But I haven't needed the hospital wing, it's just that Malcolm has had to wake me up from mumbling, yelling, shouting for help, and all that. But, well, I can easily wake up, and I return to normal as soon as I realize it's just a dream. That is, as normal as you be during a time like this."

"Oh, okay, well listen. I have suspicions about that Elliott. Y'know how, as soon as George started talking about the events of the detention, it hurt really bad and he was out cold? Well, maybe she did the cuts herself, and tabooed them so that it hurts if he can remember anything, and tries to tell someone.""Wow, Fred, I never knew you as much of a thinker. That seems, well, evil, but BRILLIANT!" Percy bellowed the end.

"Thank you, I am honored."

"Hah hah. I think this affected the joke part of your brain."

"Yeah right! I'll show you. Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Phillip."

"Phillip who?"

"Phillip my bag with chocolate frogs, or else!"

Percy laughed so much, laughed for the first time in days. Apparently, Fred was just as funny as ever, and, well, pranks really _couldn't _be expected if he's stuck in the hospital wing.

"Good one."

"Thanks, it was nothing."

"You're so modest.""You're acting so normal."

"Oi!"

"Heh, I'd say sorry, but I meant that."

"Meany."

"Baby."

Percy stuck out his tongue.

"Well, let's not fight, we don't want George to wake up to that, right?"

"You know I was playing."

"Yes, yes I did, and still do.

"Boys?" Madam Pomfrey called.

"Yes?" they replied.

"I just thought you'd like a report on your brother."

"OF COURSE!" yelled Fred.

"Well, I just removed his bandages. I was about to put on new ones, but then I overheard your talk about the possible taboo. So, I examined his gashes very, very closely. I literally used a magnifying charm. There is something in the worst one." Fred's expression was pure horror, mixed with the I'm-about-to-faint look, while Percy looked as if he would die with utter shock.

"It looked like Basilisk venom," she said, making Percy nearly faint, and Fred start to shake with fear. "But, it couldn't be. The only way to survive Basilisk bites is by Phoenix tears, and that makes it go away. He'd have died before we found him if it was Basilisk venom. So, I just wanted to ask you to look after him while I go to the library to research dragons."

"Sure, but, d-dragons?" asked Percy.

"Yep. It looks like the bites are sharp, and the something was scaly, like dragon hide."

"Oh. Okay. See ya later."

"Bye boys."

"Bye."

"Hey, uh, Percy?" Fred asked.

"Yeah?"

"G-George is definitely not going to d-die, right?" He asked rather meekly.

"I'm sure George is going to be just fine, though it may be another few days until he is released."

"Ah."

OoO

When Madam Pomfrey eventually came bursting in, about a half hour later, she had mixed triumph and worry on her face.

"Hello Misters Weasley."

"Hi, Madam Pomfrey, what'd you discover? Fred is sleeping, by the way. He said all this commotion was a bit overwhelming."

"I see. Well, as I took a picture of the 'something', I could look it up. I searched in the book "Seventy Most Threatening Dragons of Europe and Asia", and there was a table of contents with pictures of the dragon's skin, up close. Very helpful, I may add. I found this one, as chapter seventy, of seventy, had the exact same pattern and color. It's called an Abercormby dragon. It was last for a reason."

Percy gulped as Madam Pomfrey said this.

"And, well, it was last because it is the most threatening of all in the world, not just Europe and Asia. They like to go for the, eh, heart." Luckily, Fred wasn't awake.

"B-but h-how would one of those g-get into H-Hogwarts?" asked Percy.

"But that's the problem. They've been extinct since 1239, and this hide piece is clearly only a few days old."

"Wait, can someone become a dragon by transfiguration?"

"Yes, but it takes more skill than even Professor McGonagall has. If there was an Animagius, though, that would make sense. Any teachers that want to kill George?"

"Yeah, Elliott maybe. But the only Animagius teacher is McGonagall, everyone knows that."

"Yes, but whichever teacher may have tabooed the dragon skin could be unregistered. Either way, couldn't George tell us who if that tabooed thing wasn't there?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yeah, can you remove it?"

"'Course. _Accio Dragon Skin!" She yelled._

_George woke up suddenly, screaming in pain and shock. His chest was ripping apart, he was surely dying already, but then the pain stopped as he felt something cold and wet leave one of his gashes. Then he realized that he'd had a fever, which simply vanished with the object._

"_George?"_

"_Yeah, Madam Pomfrey?"_

"_Can you tell us the story?"_

"_Of course." and with that, George told them everything about what happened. _

"_Elliott did this to you?" Percy asked in utter disbelief, for the seventh time._

"_Yep."_

_Before he could ask again, though, Fred woke up screaming. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note**_**: I've had a lot of homework this week, and I just got a kitten yesterday. I'll update as often as possible. I plan to name the kitten either George or Georgina, I don't know its gender yet though, as it's only about 4 weeks old. ****J**

"FRED!" Percy, George, and Madam Pomfrey screamed at once.

"George! You're okay! You guys n-need to listen! It's h-horrible!" Fred screamed.

"Fred, of course I'm alright, what is up with you?" George asked.

"I had a n-nightmare."

"Nothing new though. What exactly was it about, though? You never told me what your nightmares are about." said Percy.

"First of all, I just wanna say, if I fall asleep mid-story, wake me up."

"Ok Fred." George agreed. He loved waking Fred up, although he felt this just wasn't the time for a prank, what with all the mature people and whatnot.

"Call me Trelawney, but I have this feeling that my nightmare was a-a sight in the f-future."

"So, Trelawney, ya gonna take divination in two years?"

"Ha ha. So, anyone wanna know what my nightmare was about?"

"Sure Fred." They all said together.

"Alright then. I'll begin," _although, rather unwillingly, _Fred thought, "now. Alright. We rode broomsticks, thestrals, and a giant motorbike-Hagrid rode that- all the way from the burrow. Mum was crying, no idea why. So, we rode all the way to this place across the country. I think we were twenty or so, George and I. Well, we were with Ron, some girl with brown hair-very bushy-, some scared looking guy, a French girl who seemed to love Bill, this pink haired girl I recognize as Tonks, from Charlie's year, I think, Bill, Dad, Mad-eye Moody, some old dude, I think a few others maybe, and you'll never guess the last one."

"Who, Fred!" yelled George.

"Shh," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Was it…," Percy thought aloud, "Dumbledore?"

"Nope. It was, drum roll please!" He seemed pleased that they couldn't get it; they obviously knew Harry Potter quite well in the dream.

George made the loudest drum roll he could, well Percy and Madam Pomfrey did their's mildly.

"Harry Potter!" Fred announced.

"Oh my gosh." was all Percy could say.

"Really?" asked George. Madam Pomfrey was speechless.

"Really."

It took a few minutes for George to get over the fact that he'd soon be in the same room as _the _Harry Potter. He used to wonder if he was even alive, since no one was known to be his guardian, but he'd seen a newspaper heading a year ago saying that reporter Evan Burling shook hands with a kid who had a lightning scar on his forehead, so he must be alive.

"K, well, I'm gonna continue now. He wasn't being full of himself, you know."

"Oh. Right." said George, coming out of his mini trance.

"So, Mad-eye brought a huge supply of Polyjuice Potion, which I later found out is a potion that transforms you into someone else if you put their hair in. Random. But, well, he explained the 'plan' to Harry, and Harry gave some hairs. We put them in little glasses for six of us. George, me, Ron, the French girl, the scared guy, and Tonks. Then the others took us on broomsticks. The girls, except Tonks, went on the thestrals. Harry went with Hagrid in the motorbike. I think he was a seventh year in that. Ron too, of course. So, yeah. Me and George made jokes. Not unusual," he said, winking at George, "for us. So, yeah. Then we left, with seven Harry Potters, and we were spotted in the air by death eaters. Everyone went in their separate direction, eventually. Mad-eye died. He was a bit annoying, but he was a great guy in the dream. Well, the worst of it now. S-snape used a curse, right. He was a death eater. That traitor, but I can't say I didn't suspect him of evilry. He used this curse on George, see. And G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-george was h-h-hit by it."

"W-what did it d-do!" yelled George.

Percy looked quite perplexed about the idea of Snape using a curse on George, so figured it was not a real dream, or at least, not a bad spell. But the way Fred was stuttering _so _much, it didn't seem like it would be a good thing. Madam Pomfrey, on the other hand, was anxious, though not nearly as much as George, and Fred was on the verge of tears. After looking around, Percy started feeling worried. After all, wouldn't Fred be at least _close _to his usual, cheery self if it wasn't horrible?

"It is called Sectumsempra." Fred choked out.

Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"What does it do?" George and Percy asked at the same time.

"It is a fatal curse that makes you get terrible wounds, if in a certain spot, can kill you. You always lose enough blood to nearly faint." Madam Pomfrey explained, while the Weasley boys were getting very worried.

"Fred, what part of the body am I hit in?" George asked frantically.

"Your h-h-head." he answered meekly.

"WHAT!" bellowed the listeners at once.

"Well… yeah, kinda." answered Fred, trying to make a joke, but failing for the first time ever.

"Mr. Weasley, this is not the time for jokes. What part of the head was he hit in, ear, nose, eye?" Madam Pomfrey said impatiently.

"The ear."

"Oh, that's a relief. The ear is the one part of head, apart from the cheeks, that you can survive a Sectumsempra attack from. My friend's uncle once got a bad scar on his cheek from that, but he survived."

George and Percy sighed with relief.

"Yeah… well, I was in the living room at the Burrow, right? Well, everyone is arriving by Portkey. Harry and Hagrid apparently were first to arrive, and then George. But George, arriving with a shabby old guy named Lupin, was not in a good condition."

"Obviously." Said Percy.

"Lupin? He was one of James Potter and Sirius Black's friends." said Madam Pomfrey, getting off track.

"Oh. Well, let's not talk about you-know-who and psycho killers. I'm getting back to my story. So, when I arrived, I had that feeling that something was wrong with George. When I got back with Dad, I saw George, laying on the couch. Everyone was crowded around him, Mum was crying, the others looked terrified. I saw the blood, all over his face. Then there was a hole. In the side of his head. His ear, I don't remember what side, was g-gone. I was crying, and asking Mum over and over if he was going to be okay. Then he woke up, and he had a look of pure pain on his face. I asked him how he was feeling, although I knew he'd just say either terrible or just scream in pain. But he did neither. His response was, 'saint like'. I grew uneasy at this, surely he wasn't dying, going to join the angels? When he noticed my reaction, he spoke again. 'Holey, holey Fred, geddit?' were his exact words. Feeling more happy, I said, 'Oh George, I'm disappointed in you. Of all the good ear jokes out there, you had to choose holey?' I knew he would be alright. But then all of a sudden, I was six months or so in the future, and I felt excruitiating pain. I saw George dying in my mind, and woke up screaming." Fred explained.

"Wow. Some nightmare." said Percy.

"So, I lose my ear, survive, and then die of some unknown cause? Wow, I never dreamed I'd have such a bright future!" joked George.

Everyone roared with laughter. They were glad that George didn't take the news so seriously, but then again, if you call a Weasley twin 'serious', then that's the most terrible lie of the century.

"Um, guys?"

"Yeah, George?" responded Fred.

"Can I tell you about what happened later? I'm really quite tired."

"Oh, yeah, what time is it, Madam Pomfrey?" responded Fred.

"No idea. Mr. Percy," the twins found this name amusing, "you have a watch. What time is it?"

"It's- woah! 3:52 am!"

"Goodness! Mr. Percy, go to your dorm, will you? Fred, George, you can stay here as you are not yet fully recovered," she said with a wink at the twins.

"Oh, okay. G'night all!"

"Good night."

After George and Madam Pomfrey were asleep, Fred snuck to the library, borrowing Madam Pomfrey's invisibility cloak, to research how to recover dreams. It turns out, it's a simple spell called 'Recovero'. Fred slipped under the covers, said the spell, and fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

_**Note**_**: The cat's name is Georgie, I decided while writing this. Oh yeah, this goes for all chapters too: I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN HARRY POTTER, FRED WEASLEY, GEORGE WEASLEY, PERCY, ETC. I ONLY OWN PROFESSOR ELLIOTT, ABERCORMBY DRAGONS, AND EVERYTHING ELSE YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IN THE BOOKS/MOVIES. MOST OF THIS BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. **

I wish I owned it though. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_It was dark. Very, very, dark. Then, he saw light at the end of the tunnel. He climbed out, George at his side._

"_George?" Fred said to his one-eared twin beside him._

"_Yeah, Fred?" George replied._

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Great." _

"_Fred? Just promise me something."_

"_What?"_

"_Promise you won't leave me."_

"_Of course I'm not gonna die, what are you, crazy?" Fred said._

"_Well, let's go."_

_After going through a long series of running, sending spells, defending himself, etc., Fred found himself in a corridor. He saw Percy, Ron, Harry Potter, and a brown haired muggle-born he remembered from his last dream. They were running from something. Next thing he knew, the floor collapsed. He was feeling wonderful, but, very, well, lonely. Like he was millions of miles from civilization. Then, he was wearing his most comfortable pajamas, and was looking down on George. Where was he? He just couldn't be dead. It was impossible. He promised George, and nothing can come between a promise made by those two. Not even death. Fred was determined to get back to be with George. He just had to. _

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, George was running towards him. "George! You're here too! How long has it-" he said, but was interrupted by some violent shaking._

"Fred! What happened! Did you have a nightmare?" George was talking to him.

"George?…" Fred said, confused.

" Fred. You were saying my name, over and over. It sounded like I was dead or something, the way you said it."

"Wait, what?"

"You were say-"

"No, no. That was just a dream?"

"Um, yeah."

"Good. And bad." Fred was really confusing George now.

"Bad? Did I get my head chopped off or something? Or Voldemort comes back and kills…" but he couldn't continue; he'd accidentally said you-know-who's name.

"I will ignore your saying. Bad. Yes. Because I… I… d-die." Fred choked out.

"NO! Fred, you will NOT die and that is FINAL. We die TOGETHER." George screamed.

"I wish you were right." said Fred quietly.

"I am!" yelled George.

"I just _know I'm right. I was walking along with Ron, Percy, Harry Potter, and some girl in the corridors at Hogwarts. This was about six or so months after my last nightmare. It's just chaos. Spells flying EVERYWHERE! Many killing curses, and Crucios. It was just death eaters, and kids. Strangers, our brothers, Ginny wanted to but mum wouldn't let her, Harry Potter, y'know. Didn't see Dumbledore though… and well, yeah. Then the floor collapsed beneath me, Ron, Harry, and Percy. Not you, for some reason. No you, no Lee. And, well, then I went to heaven, felt wonderful, but lonely without you. I saw you, I was in pjs, and I wanted to come back from the dead to be with you. Then I saw you, and screamed, with joy, 'Geo-'" Fred went on._

"_Yeah, I heard. So, in eight-ish years, I lose an ear and you die? I don't like it. Let's skip that year."_

"_Haha, yeah. Good one, wish we could…" Fred laughed._

_Fred and George, who were feeling great today, went on and on, talking about different things going on in the Daily Prophet, and planning pranks whenever they were alone._

_OoO_

"_Fred? George?"_

"_Yes, Madam Pomfrey?" they replied at once._

"_You may now be released," she said tonelessly. _


	8. Chapter 8

"Cool!" Fred said, he couldn't believe he'd been released already; it was like a dream come true.

"Prank time! Yippee!" George said with glee as soon as he and Fred were out of anyone's way.

"Yeah! Let's prank Percy!" Fred said ecstatically.

"Well, even though he's our best target, he did help cure our boredom when we didn't have each other, you know."

"Yeah, George, but who else will we prank? Surely not Madam Pomfrey?"

"Of course not. We can prank Snape."

"Haha, sure. Let's set off a Fillibuster Firework during potions." Fred said.

"Nah, let's try something more… creative." said George.

"You always agree with my ideas though."

"Not always, I didn't just now. But really, we've done that a hundred times already."

"True, I must admit. Why don't we… set a pin in his chair?" Fred forgot where he'd heard that one.

"Where'd you hear that? It sounds muggle to me." George questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe from when dad brought home that muggle newspaper about the kid who got suspended. I know how we can do it without getting caught."

"So do I. Great thinking by the way. We'll do it soon."

"Okay!" said Fred joyously.

"Hey, Lee!" yelled George a minute later, seeing his and Fred's best friend.

"George, Fred! You're okay?" Lee obviously had no idea what had really happened.

"A bit shaken, especially me, but good enough to be out of the hospital wing," said Fred.

"Why you? I got attacked." said George.

"Because it looked like you were going to die. You didn't hear your screams. You didn't have to hear Percy tell you calmly like he was talking about the weather!" yelled Fred.

George looked a bit overwhelmed, he hadn't realized how bad it had been for Fred. Lee noticed the look on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how you felt." George apologized.

"George, I just thought of something. Can you sh-" Fred started.

"Fred, before you get deep in conversation, can you tell me WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME HAPPENED!" Lee yelled.

"Oh. Right." said Fred and George, looking guiltily at each other.

"Well, um, you know how I got detention?" began George.

"Yeah…"

"Well, Professor Elliott…" and George told Lee everything, even how Percy reacted to various things. Fred soon regretted wanting to prank Percy, as he'd forgotten just how much he obviously cared about the twins.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Merlin you're kidding!" said Lee with utter disbelief.

"Of course I'm not. When did I ever lie to you?" asked George.

"Never. But really, I heard you were dueling Atkins in the corridor and lost! I thought it was just Snape or a Slytherin trying to kill you though, because I knew you'd never lose to a dummy like that." Lee added.

"So, Lee, great you knew the truth, kind of. So, what does everyone think happened to me?" Asked Fred.

"Well, I heard that you were practicing Quidditch at 3 a.m. and got hit with a bludger in the temple." Lee said.

"Dumb idea. I don't even have to ask to know you don't believe it." said Fred.

"Agreed." said George.

"Yeah, really, really, dumb. I know you'd have died if that was true. I thought some Slytherin (or Snape) tried to kill you too." Lee agreed.

"Ah. So why didn't we ever see you in the hospital wing to visit?" asked George.

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let in anyone except Percy." Lee said with disgust. "I'm you guys' best friend, I should count as a brother too."

"Yeah. That was so dumb; you could've visited me at least, I was only in shock, I could have left after just one day." said Fred.

"Then why didn't you?" asked George and Lee at the same time.

"I needed to comfort George." stated Fred.

"Correction: wanted to." teased George. "Percy spent most of his free time with us, you know."

"Whatever." scoffed Fred.

"So, Lee, what day is it exactly?" asked George.

"It's Wednesday, well, only midnight, why?"

"Just planning to prank Snape, I guess we'll do it in potions later then."

"Great. Can I join?"

"Of course Lee," the twins said before heading up to their dormitory to go to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Class, settle down or it's detention for all of you." threatened Snape at the beginning of Potions the next day. This caused Fred Weasley to raise his hand; as he had had two detentions less from Snape than George, the twins figured he should be the distracter.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley? Go ahead and put yourself in detention if it is unimportant, by the way," Snape added.

"Professor Snape, sir, I beg your pardon, as you've only assigned textbook work, and there will be no time in between classes, would you mind if I show you something?" Fred asked carefully.

"Well, maybe. What is it?" he snapped.

"You see, sir, in the boy's bathroom on the seventh floor, there is some, ah, hate writing. It may be something that could help catch whoever is behind the stealing of the socks, and I figured maybe you, as the greatest teacher Hogwarts ever has had, could decipher the handwriting?" Fred decided he'd need a less humorous excuse next time he needed to lure Snape away from class.

"Ah, all right. It'll be quick, I warn you though, so no pranks," he said with a glance at George and Lee.

As soon as Fred and Snape left, Fred winking at George and Lee, the class burst into silent laughter, knowing the 'sock-stealer' wasn't even existent. Snape was so easy to fool, they thought.

"Lee, you keep watch. I'll place the thumb tack." whispered George.

"K," Lee whispered back. Luckily there weren't any Slytherins in this class, only Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"Guys, could you not tell Snape about this prank?" asked Lee while keeping watch.

"If it's good, we'll keep quiet." everyone said.

"Good, because trust me, it's awesome!" said George excitedly.

George quickly hacked down an old newspaper clipping, clearly a filler, as it was so unimportant, surely Snape would never notice, and threw it on the floor. They needed to be able to say the wind did it. Then he placed the thumb tack in Snape's chair. He placed it slightly to the left; as it would hurt more in the skin than in the crack. Logical thinking was needed to be a great prankster, as is unknown to many.

When he was done, George rushed back to his seat. "Lee, is he coming?" he asked.

"No, oh, wait, I see him. He's looking super duper mad too, so we should get to work," Lee said as he hurried to his own seat beside Fred's empty desk.

About twenty seconds passed before Snape came back in, growling slightly.

"Class, your class work is now homework, along with that foot long essay on sleeping potions which is due in three days' time. Now, my lesson today has changed." Snape began, using his most deadly tone, only used once before in his whole life, and that was when Sirius Black nearly killed him.

"Mr. Fred Weasley here has decided to lure me out of my classroom. Some crackpot story about a sock stealer. The only reason I decided to appear oblivious to his tall tale is because I needed to see what kind of prank the Weasley twins were planning this time. I don't see anything, and I haven't the desire to see into their minds-" everyone gasped at this-" at the moment. So I shall simply torture them a bit more." Snape said, cracking a deadly evil grin.

"_Accio drinks and Accio Veritaserum!" _Snape yelled.

"Alright, there are three drinks here, with Veritaserum, truth potion, about to be mixed in. Drink just a sip and you will tell me everything," Snape cackled devilishly when finished with this sentence.

"Now, Mr. Jordan, you may go first. I know I saw your hair dart past the window of the door, so you definitely had a part in this prank. Butter beer, pumpkin juice, or tea?" Snape went on.

"Um, tea, please." said Lee.

"Alright, drink up."

Lee decided to simply pretend he was drinking, and avoid eye contact with Snape, as he was an Occlumens. He brought it up to his mouth, grateful for the roundness of the cup. It sure smells awful, he thought.

"Now, Mr. Jordan, what exactly is the prank?"

"Professor Snape, sir, the prank is very simple." Lee replied.

"Well, alright, but what is it?" Snape asked, feeling cheated.

"The prank was to make you think we'd been pranking you." Lee replied, pretending to drink some more tea.

"I can tell you are lying, and did not truly drink the tea." Snape hissed. "That means detention, my office at 8 o'clock tonight, Jordan."

"Yes, sir." Lee sighed.

"Now, my class, I welcome Fred Weasley," Snape said, as if running a game show.

"Now Fred, would you prefer butter beer or pumpkin juice?" Snape asked.

"Pumpkin juice." Fred said calmly.

Fred did the same thing as Lee, with not drinking it.

"So, why did you lure me away from the classroom?" Snape asked sinisterly.

"You see, sir, I really thought there was a sock stealer, and that there was hate graffiti in the boy's bathroom. It must have a dream…" Fred said, thinking of the first excuse that came to his head.

"You lie. Detention at 8 o'clock tonight, in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid." Snape said fiendishly.

"Yes, sir." Fred said, as if it were a routine.

George went up to drink, well, pretend to drink, the butter beer without being told, to spare some embarrassment.

"Well, George Weasley, what did you do?" Snape asked.

"I did problems 1-3 in my workbook, like you said." George said innocently; he'd actually copied them from the girl on his right, but Snape needn't know that.

"Did I not speak of my occlumency mere moments ago? I see you lie." Snape taunted.

"You did sir, and I do not lie." George stated.

"You do, and for lying a second time, you get detention with the worst teacher- Professor Elliott."

George, Fred, and Lee's jaws dropped at this. What if she tortured George again? He could die if he gets another Abercormby bite!

"What is the charming lady, a dragon?" Snape said, noticing the jaws that dropped.

Lee and the twins were speechless for once, and could only exchange glances.

"Heh. Immaturity. Well, time to go in a minute. Gather your things and think about what you've done, all of you, brats." Snape said.

Then he sat down, in his chair.

"YEEOUCH!" Snape screamed as the thumb tack went straight in his butt. Everyone else burst out laughing.

"WEASLEYS! ARE YOU BEHIND THIS! AND JORDAN!" Snape yelled, while pulling the thumb tack out of his pants, and repairing the wound with a wave of his wand.

The accused trio just shook their heads, and as the bell rang, sprinted out the door.

"Ah, that was great. You two are so creative." Lee said as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Yes, our best all year I daresay." agreed George.

"Bloody brilliant," said Fred.

They continued talking about their prank all throughout dinner. When they got back to the Gryffindor common room, they just played a simple prank with a Fillibuster Firework on Oliver Wood.

"Hey, guys, our detentions are in ten minutes, let's go." said Fred sadly.

"Yeah, you're right." agreed George.

"George? Tell me and Fred if Elliott gets on you again, alright?" Lee asked.

"Sure. I hope this all ends soon though, I need Dumbledore or McGonagall or someone besides Snape to walk by and notice the torture, then I won't bloody die." George said furiously.

"Yeah, well, bye Fred," said Lee as Fred headed for the door.

"Bye," said Fred and George at the same time.

"So, Lee, here's the entrance to the dungeons, don't worry, I'll be fine," said George about two minutes later.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

As George got to Elliott's office about three minutes later, he had to remind himself that running away would only make things worse.

"I can do this." he told himself as he knocked, summoning all his Gryffindor courage to do so.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry for the lack of update, one word: school. :/ but it's Friday now, so… update! ****J I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the books movies and video games.**

"Ah, how nice to see you, Mr. Weasley," said Elliott the moment the door opened. She had a boring, yet stern, voice.

"Hello, P-professor," George stammered.

"Yes, I understand you have been pranking Professor Snape?"

"Um…"

"Yes. Now, let us begin our session with an Abercormby dragon, remember, although you really don't, only your wand, and you fight," she said as she transformed into the massive Abercormby dragon. This monstrous beast made Hungarian Horntails look like butterflies.

As the monster lashed at him again, George felt a surge of pain. Elliott had attacked his leg this time. Hopefully the plan would work, and Elliott would be caught. Fred had promised to ask Hagrid to lure Dumbledore to the Great Hall, and the quickest route there from his office was right past the window in Elliott's office, which was once again open wide. Perfect.

"You will pay!" George couldn't resist shouting as she bit his face, narrowly missing his ear. This caused George to think about Fred's dream, and wasn't expecting the sudden bite on his elbow. This wouldn't make Quidditch easy.

As the teeth sank into his flesh, he just couldn't handle it anymore. He let out the loudest scream of pain heard at Hogwarts since 1247, during a goblin rebellion. Professor Dumbledore just happened to walk by at that precise moment, watching the transformation through the window. He immediately called for Madam Pomfrey, amplifying his voice with a charm, and dashed into the office.

"Professor Elliott, may I ask what on this planet's name are you doing?" he yelled.

"Professor, I honestly do not know what happened," she said, avoiding eye contact.

"A sure lie! I witnessed that bloodcurdling scream, and your transformation. A dragon Animagi! What has happened to a good, honest, DADA teacher!" He asked.

"I do not lie, sir," she said, wiping her hands on her pants as well now.

"Ah, Madam Pomfrey, you are here. Take Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing, severe dragon bites from this illegal Animagi. An Abercormby dragon!"

"Yes, sir," said Madam Pomfrey, and she conjured a stretcher for George and left.

"Now, I've sent a Patronus to the Auror department, Kingsley Shacklebolt and his crew should be Apparating here in a moment, now don't you go anywhere."

"Please, I have no idea what happened, I am no Animagius. Perhaps he transfigured me and modified my memory, making me look guilty?" she suggested.

"Nonsense, no second year could do such difficult transfiguration, I doubt even McGonagall could manage it," he said, clearly exasperated and highly disappointed.

A moment later, Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived with his crew, Renee Thormon and Wilma Hackock.

"Ah, Dumbledore. Hello. You, lady, must be the one subjected, if I'm not mistaken, to a life sentence in Azkaban, and the Dementor's Kiss?" He added.

"I-" Elliott started.

"No," Dumbledore started, "You see Kingsley, Bernadette Sophia Elliott, go ahead and write this down, age 34, resident of Fredericksburg, Yorkshire. Crime… Well, maybe you can summarize this. You see, this… monster… had George Weasley for detention, given for pulling a prank on Snape. She didn't even make sure he had his wand, but just changed into a dragon- Abercormby, she's an illegal Animagius too- and attacked him. Now he not only has the gashes on his chest from last time, yes, there is a last time, but she added some on his legs and face, and a very nasty one on his elbow, that caused a lurid, unearthly, bloodcurdling scream, and he is now out cold in the hospital wing." Dumbledore explained all this slowly, as Kingsley was writing all this down. Renee Thorman and Wilma Hackock were restraining Elliott, who kept pleading innocent.

"Goodness, I've got it all. Writer's cramp though." Kingsley sighed.

"Good. Now, the hearing will be in a week at sunrise. Be there, Elliott, we are, by the way, keeping you in an Azkaban high security vault until the hearing, and probably for your whole life after that," Dumbledore said, with and un-Dumbledorish evil grin.

"Well, g'bye, Fred," called Hagrid as they stepped out of the forbidden forest.

Fred didn't answer. He just knew something was wrong. Very wrong. He could just feel it. He rushed to the hospital wing, knowing George would be there.

"I hope you've learned your lesson. Go," Snape said.

Lee Jordan walked out, and ran as soon as he was out of Snape's sight. He ran straight to Elliott's room. He checked the office, no George, no Elliott. Just scattered papers and blood all over the floor. Lee ran to the hospital wing.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: sorry for the longish wait. I need to get better at updating, will try with my next story as this one probably won't reach 15 chapters, but who knows? ;)**_

_**I do not own anything (such as nearly everything) you recognize, such as George, Fred, death eaters, etc.**_

"_OW! Who's there?" Fred yelled as he felt something collide with his head._

"_Fred? Sorry, I'm in a hurry," Lee said._

"_Oh, it's you. Gonna see George?" he added hastily._

"_Yep, let's go," he started running and Fred followed._

_As soon as they got to the doors of the hospital wing, they stopped, nearly colliding with the door. They walked in, sort of calmly looking, and speed walked over to Madam Pomfrey._

"_Madam Pomfrey," Fred began, "Is George alright?"_

"_Yes, boys, now he's- what is that on your head, Fred, and you, Mr. Jordan?"_

"_Oh, we, uh, ran into each other." Lee said, knowing he shouldn't lie about little things._

"_Well, go get a bed then!" She exclaimed, going to her store room._

_Fred and Lee got into beds right next to each other, and were both wondering if George was alright, hoping he was, and at the same time hoping they didn't run into each other for no reason._

"_Boys, take this Headache Solution. It's new," Madam Pomfrey was handing them each a small goblet with a bit of yellow liquid in it. _

"_Blech! Um, sorry," Fred forgot that everything medical tastes bad._

"_I know it tastes bad, but I'll get you some water to take away the taste. It doesn't ruin the effect." She said._

"_Ok," They said at the same time._

"_Professor Dumbledore?"_

"_Yes, Poppy?" came Dumbledore's voice._

"_The boys have left. Now, are you sure you saw Elliott trying to kill George?"_

"_Of course. I even put in the Pensieve, now she'll go to Azkaban."_

"_Good. I knew she was behind it all, but I needed proof. Glad you showed up."_

"_No problem, I sensed something was wrong anyway. Fawkes' burning day came late again, you see. That often means bad things."_

"_I see. Now, would you like to hear about his wounds?"_

"_Of course, how else could I get her a life sentence to Azkaban?"_

"_Alright. Remember his original ones? Well, they are not deeper, it's his leg, face, and elbow. The leg is no problem, that alone would only get her 2 months in Azkaban. Now, the elbow is badly broken, although of course I fixed that, but there's also a very, very, deep wound. Probably will leave a scar. It's not long, though. The face is another story. It was at the end, near his ear. It's so bad, that at the beginning, I couldn't tell if he'd live or not with all the blood on his face. But it'll heal, don't worry."_

"_Wow. That… alright, you know what I mean. No cursing in school, though that… you-know-what… deserves a Kiss if you ask me."_

"_Kiss? Are you insane?"_

"_No, she is. A Dementor's Kiss is only suitable."_

"_You must really hate her, I thought only me, Fred, and Lee Jordan thought that."_

"_Nah. She's outrageously horrible. Voldemort himself would make a better teacher, he would."_

"_Now that's a bit, uh, off."_

"_Yes, I suppose that's true."_

_Fred and Lee had overheard every word. The moment Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey left, they started whispering urgently._

"_What if George really died?"_

"_He won't though," Fred wouldn't believe that._

"_I know, but it's scary. You-know-who making a better teacher? She probably is a death eater!"_

"_You're right, no good guy could be that evil." (although this was proved wrong in OotP, but we're not on that.)_

"_Well, let's go to sleep. If you have nightmares, I'm there for you, Fred.""Agreed."_

_**No cliffhanger! **__**J I'll probably update tomorrow if I can, I hope so.**_


	12. Chapter 12

** Not such a long wait this time! ;)**

* * *

_George was walking down a hallway. He knew he'd seen it before. Where was he? Oh, he was at the hallway in an empty seventh floor corridor at Hogwarts. But why was he here? He heard a noise, very undistinguishable._

_"Who's there?" he called._

_"I am Iron Man! Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnn," some guy yelled back._

_"Okay, this is weird."_

_"I am your dream and you cannot escape yet! Bwahahaha!"_

_"Um, creepy guy, what is an Iron Man?"_

_"I am Iron Man, not creepy at all. And Iron Man is a muggle song, well, and a movie or whatever, but I only pay attention to the song, but anyways Iron Man is a muggle song by Black Sabbath, a band, and it's awesome and even though you've never heard it you're in a weird state so you're dreaming about me and I'm awesome and I'm awesome and I'm awesome…" the stranger kept rambling on._

_"Okay, how do you get out of here?"_

_"I can just teleport."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Disappearing into thin air and reappearing somewhere else."_

_"You mean Disapparating and Apparating?"_

_"Well, that's what you call it. But I'm a muggle. Well, actually I'm the king of the mortal world, or should be, maybe, so yeah. But hardly any magical people have heard of me. By the way, are unicorns real?"_

_"Um, yeah, but how do I get out of here?"_

_"Uh, I dunno, Apparate?" he said in a very unconvincing tone._

_"You're not convincing me, and I could always just pinch my arm and wake up if this wasn't hilariously weird and I want to see it."_

_"Yeah, well, you're in a coma, so you can't really get out…"_

_"A coma? No wonder I dream about insane madmen who should be in St. Mungo's…"_

_"Hey! That isn't nice!"_

_"Whatever. I want to wake up, but pinching my arm isn't working."_

_"You are not asleep, nor are you dreaming. This is real."_

_"Um, no it's not. I can't feel anything remotely similar to my twin's feelings…"_

_"Well, that's because he's sleeping."_

_"I can still feel it when he's sleeping."_

_"Alright, alright, you are dreaming, but you're not really sleeping, you're in a coma."_

_"A coma is an extra long sleep though…"_

_"Take a muggle medical class already! Geez!"_

_"Um…"_

_They stood in silence for a moment or two, George thinking about how to wake up, and Iron Man thinking about (even though he isn't real) his next plot to ruin someone's dream. George stopped thinking for a moment, he thought he saw Snape in the distance._

_"Professor! You have to help me!"_

_"What is it, Weasley?" Snape asked, scowling._

_"Oh please, I'm in a coma and this is all a dream and you need to hurt me so I can wake up!"_

_"Sure, always wanted a good reason for that. Where should I hurt you?"_

_"Oh thank you so much, Iron Man is creepy. Just throw me across the room or something," and as soon as he said it, Snape hurled the boy across the room. (Ouch!)_

_

* * *

_

"When will George wake up?" George heard Fred ask. He opened his eyes, looked around a bit, and decided to fake-sleep as a prank.

"I dunno. Soon, I hope." Why were Fred and Lee in the hospital wing?

"Hopefully. He just can't be dead…"

"Yes, I hear ya. Losing one of you would be terrible, and then I'd lose the other, and be double sad…"

Fred and Lee screamed. George, as a prank, though the others didn't know that, pretended to sleep walk. But he acted as if he couldn't walk, and ended up rolling around the floor.

"Merlin, George, are you awake?" Fred asked after about 10 seconds of shock.

"I AM A GHOST AND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A GALLEON A DAY FOR A WHOLE YEAR!" George yelled in a ghastly way.

"Some prank, is he alive or what?" Lee whispered to Fred.

"Um…"

"Uh, guys, why are you so… pale-looking, what, did I, *gasp* _scare _you?" George asked, getting up and going back to his bed.

"What was that about, were you having a seizure or something?" asked Lee.

"Yeah, you scared us for a minute there George." added Fred.

"Tsk tsk. Can't even recognize a simple, barely thought out prank. I'm disappointed in you two." George joked. The other two laughed.

"Well, you were just unconscious for a day and a half… but we were worried, okay? That's the only reason we didn't laugh." Fred explained.

"Still…"

"Alright, anyway George, don't you want to ask what happened?"

"Um, sure. What happened?"

"Alright," began Fred, "first you went to detention. Then you were attacked by Elliott," he said her name as if it were rotten liverwurst and year-old cheese, "and you were unconscious. Dumbledore saw the last attack, and he rushed in. From what we've heard, he blew up in there. Dumbledore hopes she gets Kissed by a Dementor, and gets a lifetime stay in Azkaban. Well, we're here because we were running to see if you were okay, and bumped, okay slammed, into each other's heads. So, what happened to you that we don't know?"

"I can't believe Dumbledore said that. Awesome. Well, when I got to detention, I just got bit in the leg, then I got bit in the face. That one barely missed my ear. That caused me to think about Fred's dream from last time. So I wasn't really on guard when she got my elbow, and I just went black. Then I had a dream about Iron Man," and here he explained the whole weird dream, "then I woke up, heard you, and decided to play a prank."

"So, any idea why Iron Man would be in your dreams if you didn't even know about him?" Lee asked.

"No. Oh, here comes Madam Pomfrey."

"Ah, George, you're awake." She said. Fred, Lee, and George explained everything from detention to the dream to her.

"Really, Iron Man? What the…"

"Exactly."

"Well, in a coma, you often have senseless dreams about fake things. My friend's aunt Melawi Mae once was in a coma. She dreamt about a boy named Harry Potter, maybe not all fake, and he was becoming a muggle banker… somehow I just can't see it."

"Yeah, so I guess we don't need to think twice about this, right?" asked Lee.

"Right," said George, Fred, and Madam Pomfrey.

So Madam Pomfrey looked at everyone's injuries in silence, and then she decided they could all go.

"Hey, guys, let's ask Dumbledore when the hearing is. We have to attend, after all."

"Good idea, Fred." said George.

"I know where it is, and the password, I was there last week." said Lee.

"Okay."

"Oh, we're hear, Lee."

"Thanks, George, I almost missed it. Lemon Drop."

The stone gargoyle moved, so they stepped in. When they reached the door, they knocked, and entered, only to see that Dumbledore, who had opened the door, was talking to Snape.

"Well, goodbye sir." Luckily Snape was done. George almost let out a sigh of relief, but caught himself.

"Hello, Professor," the boys said once Snape left.

"Hello, boys. Now, I assume you'd like to talk about the hearing of Elliott?"

"Yes, we wanted to know when it is, exactly." said Fred.

"Ah, yes. You three will be attending, I know you will find a way anyhow, and it is in 4 days at sunrise."

"Thanks, we'll be there, goodbye." Lee said as they left.

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Iron Man (which was just thrown in for randomness and humor). The next chapter should be the hearing, so hope you enjoy! :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next 3 days, nothing out of the ordinary happened for Fred, George, and Lee. They were starting to find it weird how in the middle of chaotic times things can be so ordinary. (I wonder if Harry ever felt like this…) Finally, the day of the hearing arrived.

"George? Wake up, we have to go."

"Professor Dumbledore? What time is it?" George was barely awake, and it was a bit weird seeing Dumbledore standing next to your bed when the sun hadn't even risen.

"It's 5:25. We have to get to the hearing by 7:54 a.m."

"And it takes 2 and a half hours to get ready why?"

"Well, we have to get there with broomsticks, as the Ministry's floo isn't working today and we can't Apparate."

"Okay. Why 7:54, though, instead of just 8?"

"Well, we did agree the hearing would be at sunrise, so a muggle-born looked it up on 'Google' and found out sunrise in London is at 7:54 a.m."

"Okay, should I wake up Fred and Lee?"

"Yes, of course. Get ready and eat breakfast, then meet me at the gate."

"Alright, see you in a while."

George wished he could just sleep. He'd never woken up this early before, and he didn't see how floo could be down. He got out of bed, careful not to wake the other 2 boys in their dorm, and quietly woke up Fred.

"Fred, wake up. We have to get ready." George then woke up Lee, and told them both exactly what Dumbledore told him.

"Okay, but why do we have to wake up so e-e-e-e-early?" yawned Fred.

"He just told you, and really, no one made you stay up until 2 last night." Lee said.

"Except you, Lee, now let's get ready and eat so we can go watch that git get her soul sucked out!" George said, a bit overenthusiastically.

So the three got dressed, and then silently made their way down to the Great Hall. However, it was so early that no one was awake, so there wasn't any food there. They hoped the house elves were up, since the kitchen was the only other place where you could find food. Luckily, they were, so they got to eat eggs and bacon with a slice of toast each.

"That was good, thanks guys, now let's go," Fred said.

As soon as they opened the door, they could see Dumbledore talking to Hagrid.

"Hello, Professor. Hagrid, I didn't think you'd be up this early." said George.

"Well, I'm comin' too, I hated that woman since the day she stepped foot on these here grounds…" Hagrid said, showing every ounce of hatred towards Elliott.

"Yes, Hagrid, now, let's go, everyone, Fred, George, and Lee, we'll be on broomsticks and Hagrid will be Apparating. He's only up this early because he has to help set up the chairs and whatnot." Dumbledore said hastily, as he caught four brooms which were clearly summoned a second before the three boys arrived.

As they rode, they could see the dark muggle world beneath them. Dumbledore rode in silence; Fred, George, and Lee exchanged jokes the whole way. Around 7:36, although no one really knew the time, they finally landed in an old alley. All that was there were a few run-down buildings and a broken telephone booth. Surprisingly, Dumbledore led them to the telephone booth. He then dialed the number 62442 (which on a telephone number pad spells out magic) and a woman answered. She asked them about why they're here and stuff, then gave them badges through a slot. They put them on and entered the Ministry of Magic.

"Woah, look at that statue!" and "This place is huge!" were just a couple of the things Fred, George, and Lee thought.

"Yes, fascinating place, eh? Hmm, it's only 7:41, we're early. Well, I guess we can just crack some jokes, eh?" Dumbledore said. He's been acting differently since he discovered Elliott torturing George that night, happy about Dementor's Kisses, and suggesting jokes.

"Er, of course! We love jokes, sir." Lee said.

So Dumbledore, Fred, George, Lee, and Hagrid cracked jokes for about 12 minutes after getting off the elevator and arriving at courtroom 10. The roaring laughter attracted quite a few glares from higher people, such as Umbridge, Fudge, and Elliott herself (who was sitting in a chair, bided by chains in a chair at the front of the room).

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today for the hearing of Bernadette Sophia Elliott, convicted for…" Fudge began, he was in charge of the trial, "the serious injury and attempted murder of George Weasley, a former student of hers. She is also apparently an illegal Animagis, supposedly an Abercormby dragon. That is how she attacked the student. He, along with Albus Dumbledore, will be our witnesses this morning. Ms. Elliott, have you anything to say regarding you to be guilty or innocent?"

"Yes, Fudge, sir, I swear, I do not know what happened. Could you let the witnesses explain?" she said in her most convincingly innocent voice.

"Very well then. George Weasley, you first." Fudge said, and George explained everything that's happened since he stole Mary Young's wand what felt like an eternity ago.

"Hmm. Alright, Albus Dumbledore, you next," and Dumbledore explained everything as he knew it, not much different than George's story, but he also added some things, such as Professor Flitwick claiming that she called him a mudblood.

"Hmm. Alright, Elliott, any input?" George and Lee didn't notice, but Fred couldn't help but notice how he stopped saying 'ms.', so maybe he knew she was guilty.

"Well, I honestly just don't understand it. I didn't do any of that, McGonagall framed me."

"I know perfectly well McGonagall was having tea with me in my office during the first attack, and was helping Hagrid with some gamekeeper duties the second." Dumbledore stated firmly.

"Ah, very well. I suppose we'll take a vote now." Fudge said.

For her to be guilty, some raised their hands, including Fudge, Bones, and some strangers to the three boys. Some, such as Umbridge, raised their hands for her innocence, probably just wanting to get McGonagall in Azkaban. (Yeah right, imagine that.)

"I regret to inform you that, unfortunately, whether she is guilty or not is unknown. The vote resulted in a tie." Fudge said, turning slightly red in the face from anger. With his lime green bowler hat, he almost looked like a Christmas card.

"WHAT!" bellowed George, Fred, Lee, and Hagrid.

"Yes, so now we must simply give out half the punishment." Fudge said, scowling.

And so, much to the good side's dismay, Elliott, though she did get a life sentence in Azkaban, did not receive a Kiss.

**A/N: this won't be mentioned, but Elliott escapes with the Lestranges later in the HP series. I hope to update tomorrow, I have some little things to wrap up and all, then I guess I'll be done…**


	14. Chapter 14

"That was awful! Everyone knows she deserved a Kiss! How is she innocent!" yelled George as soon as they got back to their dorm. Lee and Fred thought he'd start on this as soon as they were out the door, but they instead rode in complete silence.

"It sure was! What if she escaped from Azkaban! Then she'd come to kill you!" said Fred in a deadly quiet voice.

"It really was unfair, but no one has ever escaped from Azkaban, you know,"

"Yes Lee, we know!" Fred and George yelled at the same time.

"But I only said so because it's possible. She's a very fast runner, so who knows, maybe she could outrun the dementor!" said Fred in defense of himself.

"That's crazy," said Lee as he headed out, avoiding a major argument.

"It sounds like he's on her side, George!" said Fred angrily.

"He's not, now let's just forget about this whole morning and go play a prank on someone."

"Okay, who do you want to prank?"

"Hmm, how about Percy?"

"Sure! Let's put some Cockroach Clusters in his underwear!"

"Ok," George choked out, he was laughing so hard he could barely talk.

So as soon as George could be quiet, they crept to Percy's dormitory and grabbed all his underwear. They then secured the Cockroach Clusters in his underwear with Spellotape.

"This is great," Fred said when they were away from Percy's dorm, "I can't wait 'till he realizes they're there. You might wanna plug your ears."

"Nah, I don't want to do that, who knows how long it'll be until he wakes-" George plugged his ears at that very moment, because Percy started screaming.

"FRED AND GEORGE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" he roared.

"The meaning of what? And why are you yelling?" said Fred as Percy came down the stairs, in his pajamas.

"You know very well what I'm talking about!"

"No we don't." said George.

"Someone, a.k.a. you, put Cockroach Clusters in my underwear!"

"Well, whoever it was did a great job," said Fred between roars of laughter.

"You know you did it, who else plays pranks anyway?"

"Alright, alright, I'll admit it. Fred knows nothing about this, but I put Oliver Wood up to it."

"That git," Percy muttered as he stalked away to yell at Wood.

"Brilliant, George!" said Fred once Percy was out of sight.

"Ah, if only he put them on…" George said.

"Yes, that would've been priceless." Fred agreed.

"Look at the time, we've got to go to Transfiguration now," said George sadly.

"Yes, time flies when you play pranks," laughed Fred.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" yelled Percy.

"Perce, I meant that prank we just played on Lee."

"Oh. Darn," Percy fell for these things so easily.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley, can I see you a moment after class?" Professor McGonagall asked once Fred and George arrived. "George, that is."

"Sure," George said.

All throughout the lesson, where they were learning to turn quills into big Poinsettias, George was wondering what McGonagall would want to see him about. Probably either the outcome of the hearing, or maybe, she found out about his and Fred's prank on Percy.

"Class dismissed," McGonagall said as the bell rang.

"Professor, what would you like to speak with me about?" asked George as he walked up to her desk.

"I just wanted to know the outcome of the hearing. Dumbledore was busy, so I couldn't ask him."

"Oh, well, the vote came out to be a tie, so she has a life sentence in Azkaban, but no Kiss."

"That little…" muttered McGonagall with more rage even then the time Fred and George went too far pranking her.

"Yes, she is an imbecilic git."

"Usually, you'd have detention for that, but this is different. Before I start cursing her out even more, you may as well leave. Goodbye," she said.

"Goodbye, Professor," said George.

"What did she want?" Fred asked the second he saw George."Hello to you too. She wanted to know the outcome of the hearing."

"Figures," he muttered.

"At least I wasn't getting busted for the prank this morning."

"True."

And with that they walked to History of Magic class.


	15. Chapter 15

This was one of the most boring History of Magic classes yet. Well, actually, no one since Lily Evans pays enough attention to know what's even going on. But either way, after only about 10 minutes, Fred fell asleep. George had already fallen asleep after about 1.37483748374849 seconds. So, as Professor Binns droned on about the hearing of Renee Skrabatts, a former teacher who poisoned a student, the twins just slept. They'd already done practically the same thing today anyway.

"And then Skrabatts was pleaded half-guilty for the first time in world history… and it's only happened one other time… this morning… Bernadette Elliott… George Weasley…" but no one actually heard this. The only thing besides the droning of his voice, like a quiet washing machine almost, that anyone heard was a scream.

"What is wrong Mr. Weasley?" Binns asked.

"I had a nightmare, and can George take me to the hospital wing?" Fred asked.

"Sure. Now the hearing of Skrabatts…"

"Alright, what did you dream about?" George asked as soon as they were in a stray broom cupboard, they had no real intention to go back to class or the hospital wing.

"Elliott. She visited me in the dream, and it was so real. It was about 5 years from now. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was at Hogwarts, and Harry Potter came back clutching Cedric Diggory's dead body. You-know-who had come back, and among the list of death eaters was- Elliott. She had e-escaped from Azkaban!"

"Merlin, so what do I have to hide until the 'final battle' you dreamed about before?"

"No, you're better off with me, I think. But anyway, I had another dream. This one was set way into the future, and I wasn't really in it. You were. You looked about 56, and I could tell it was you because there wasn't a second ear, just like in that first nightmare. You were at a grave-mine- and then you heard a noise. Someone came out of the forest with a wand drawn. They looked crazier than that Bellatrix Lestrange we heard about! You know who it was? Elliott. She then killed you. About 2 minutes later, some kids, their names were Fred and Roxanne, came out and found you dead. They yelled for their mother-Angelina Johnson- and she was crying and stuff. Then Elliott came again and killed them all!"

"Oh Merlin, that can't happen! Elliott needs to be kissed!"

"Exactly! She's worse than Sirius Black, even! Maybe even worse than Voldemort himself!"

"Nah. But you have a point. Now let's go practice Quidditch." George said, wanting to stray away from all this frightening future stuff and do something fun for a change.

A/N: I hope I finish this soon, because I don't really want it to end, but my next story is really good sounding I think, so I want to start writing it by the 15th.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: my computer was 'not responding' and I didn't save, so sorry for the lack (sort of) of update.

"Hey guys," Lee said as Fred and George stepped into his compartment. They were on the Hogwarts Express, and it had been about 2 and a half years since the Elliott incident.

"Hi,"

"Did you hear about Sirius Black?" Lee asked.

"Of course," George said.

"We did," Fred finished.

"Yeah, well, you know what this means?"

"Yes. We already discussed, and we've decided if Elliott one day escapes from Azkaban, though still highly unlikely, then George will simply be very careful," Fred explained.

"What about sticking together?" Lee asked.

"But we do that all the time anyway." George rolled his eyes.

"True, true."

* * *

"Welcome to Defense-" Professor Lupin began introducing the 5th years to the class and calling out roll.

"Do you think he looks decent?" George whispered to Fred.

"Yes, he looks like he deserves a chance, could be our first good teacher in this subject," Fred replied.

"Yeah, we've already had a vampire, a maniac, a guy with you-know-who under his turban, a self-obsessed git, and now this guy," Lee added.

"So when he calls our names, let's-" Lee was about to suggest something.

"Jordan, Lee?" As Lupin called his name, Lee raised his hand and smiled brightly.

"Great idea!" Fred whispered as soon as Lupin moved on.

"Weasley, Fred?" Fred grinned quite overenthusiastically.

"Nice to see you're having a good day," and all, even a few Slytherins, roared with laughter.

"Weasley, George?" George grinned, and winked.

"And Young, Mary?" The Slytherin glared furiously at the wall as soon as she heard Lupin make jokes. Clearly not a dark arts supporter.

"Now, raise your hand if you'd like to briefly explain your past teachers in this subject. Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well," Fred began, "In first year, we had a vampire. I hear she tried to use Sectumsempra on a sixth year, which is why she was fired, and put in Azkaban. In second year, we had a so-called woman who was a dragon Animagius and tried to kill George. She just taught us muggle haikus, so we learned nothing that year. In third year, we had a guy with you-know-who under his turban, and he couldn't even talk right. In fourth year, we had a self-obsessed git who released pixies on my brother's class. It wasn't pretty. Now we have you, and you seem to be the best one yet."

"Why thank you. Sounds like there isn't much of a competition, though."

"I suppose that is true."

* * *

_Was that Elliott? _George thought.

They were flying on broomsticks, thestrals, and a motorbike, getting Harry to safety. Elliott should be in Azkaban, though. Well, Sirius escaped, maybe she could too? But his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his ear, and then blackness.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" George was just waking up, and he heard his mother's voice.

"Saintlike."

"What's wrong with him?" he heard Fred say. "Is his mind affected?" George felt annoyed at this.

"Saintlike," he repeated, opening his eyes to see a terrified looking Fred and Mrs. Weasley, "You see… I'm holy. _Holey_, Fred, geddit?"

"Pathetic," Fred was saying, but color went back to his face, "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for _holey_?"

"Ah well," he grinned at his tear-soaked mother, thinking she looked like she just had a shower, "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum."

"Hi Harry- you are Harry, right?" he said, looking at everyone near him now.

"Yeah, I am," Harry said, and George noticed he was coming closer.

"Well, at least we got you back okay. Why aren't Ron and Bill huddled round my sickbed?"

"They're not back yet, George." Mrs. Weasley said.

_What happened? Are they alright? Did Elliott or you-know-who get them? _George thought, as he stopped grinned. As everyone except Fred moved away, he spoke.

"Fred, guess what?"

"What?"

"I think I saw… Elliott."

"You're kidding!"

"No, I wish I was."

"But she was in Azkaban!"

"Clearly, people escaped and we didn't hear about it."

"Yes," Fred said solemnly, "but, well, it wasn't her, Snape is the one who blew off your ear."

"Hmm, well… maybe, since you were dressed as Harry, she didn't see you?"

"Well, duh. But listen, we need to go to Azkaban and find out if she's there."

"I don't want to, but for my own and your sake, we'll go, with Lee, in two weeks exactly."

"Why not sooner?"

"Because Mum won't let me go immediately, for one thing, I lost an ear, and for another, Bill's wedding is coming up."

They both laughed. At that moment, the others re-entered, looking very glum, but were joined by Ron, Bill, Fleur, and Tonks.

"What's wrong? What's happened? Who's-" Fred asked.

"Mad-eye. Dead." Mr. Weasley said.

How could Mad-eye Moody, the greatest Auror alive (or dead) be dead? This didn't make sense. George pretended to sleep for a minute, just to think.

"Fred?" George asked, "Can you come here?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" They were in their room now.

"Well, remember the first dream-nightmare- that you had?"

"Um, no. But I do remember this one, though not my first, about you losing an ear… but I've had nightmares since I was a baby…"

"You know what I mean. But yeah, I wanted to talk about that dream. Where I lost my ear."

"Alright. Well, let me guess, you realized my dream was true and now you're worried for the me dying and your family dying ones to come true."

"Yes."

"Well, don't worry, what happens will happen and there's nothing we can do about it, so let's just have fun and live life."

"Great advice, now let's stick to it 'till the end, and go to sleep, I'm tired."

And then the twins went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I don't know where the quote came from, lol, but it's going on status shuffle (on face book) because I like it. Perfect for Fred and George, don't you think? The story should have 1-2 more chapters, and because of yesterday's technical difficulties, will now be probably done by the 16th.


	17. Chapter 17

"Fred, no. We have to stick together." It was the Final Battle, and George was begging Fred not to leave him.

"George, just go. I'll be fine," Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"But-"

"The dream is nothing to think about right now."

"Fred, listen-"

"George, I'm-"

"Too noble to listen."

"That's not what I was going to say, I think you're losing your touch."

"Listen, Fred. Stay with me. The dream, remember you said it was in Hogwarts, around this time! You're going to-"

"I'll do no such thing. I promise you, we will die together."

"You can't prove it."

"Stop being stubborn, George. Remember, don't worry, what happens will happen and there's nothing we can do about it, so let's just have fun and live life."

"Fred, your life is going to be over in only an hour or two."

"So-"

"Don't you 'so what' me! This is your LIFE, don't you CARE?"

"Not really."

"FRED!"

"Alright, fine. We'll stick together."

"Thank you."

"After I go do something. I'll be back-"

"No, your coming NOW."

"No I'm not, George. Honestly, you're worse than Moody."

"I am not. Now, come on, come with me before I hex you."

"You couldn't work up the nerves to do that."

"Could."

"Couldn't."

"Could."

"Whatever. Just go help someone outside or something, I'll be in the castle. Bye, George." And he left.

A ghostly feeling was creeping through George's insides. His brother was going to die. He just knew it. He didn't know how he knew it, he just knew.

* * *

-(\_/)

-(o.o)

c(^^) This is Fred the bunny. Fred is about to cry because Fred Weasley did die. :'(

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's over. :'( Sadly, but guess what? SEQUEL! Yay! This will be called "Holed Away" I think. It's about George after Fred's death, maybe some supernatural things, and it stretches over many years. Then I have another sequel which is taking place in between George's ear loss and Fred's death. It's going to be called "Nightmare" I think, and it's about a nightmare (duh). Well, and a secret is involved… but I don't have a clue what the secret will be yet. Now, this A/N is wayyyyyyy too long… lol.**


End file.
